


The Reedus clan

by Daryldixon2



Series: Norman Reedus and kids [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Norman Reedus and his two kids.





	1. New home

**Author's Note:**

> Mika is 14 months old  
> Mingus is 17 years old.
> 
> This is Norman's two children.  
> Norman is a single father to the two if them.

For the past month, Norman Reedus,47, had been packing his and his children's stuff. Mingus his 17 year old son is off on his last day in his old school. Mika his 14 month old daughter was just playing in her playpen. He's relocating to Hudson Valley in Millbrook,NY with his two kids. Mingus moved in with Norman since Helena left him with Norman months ago. Mika's mom ran away leaving her and Norman. Norman got the last box packed and went to get Mingus. The truck left with his things, and he got Mingus. His friends are gonna come down over the weekend once the Reedus clan is settled. Norman drove 15 hours to get there. About dusk they made it to their new home in Senoia. Mika is already asleep. Norman got her out, and the bed are already put together. He laid her down in his bed and the got their things in the house and locked up and went to bed.

Morning arrived and Norman woke up to kisses on his face. He opened his eyes and smiled. Mingus' friends all drive down to Senoia to help unpack. Norman came out, and waved. Mika walked over to Joe and kissed him on his cheek. He hugged her and she went to Norman. Norman didnt have food in the fridge.

"Mingus can you watch Mika for a few while I go get breakfast for all of you. Ill be back." Norman said.  
"Yeah." Mingus said.

Norman left, and Mika was in Mingus' lap. They were unpacking. Mika has her toys all over, and joe happen to step on one.

"Damn that hurts." Joe laughed.  
"I'm sowwy." Mika said.  
"It's ok." Joe smiled.  
"It's Johnny!" Johnny said.  
"Johnny!" Mika said.

Mika and Johnny hugged and Mingus saw Norman come in.

"I'll go get his breakfast." Norman said.  
"I ate so I'm fine thanks." Johnny said.  
"Oh." Norman said.

Norman took Mika and put her in the highchair and got her pancake out if the box, and cut it into tiny bites. He was feeding her when Andrew Lincoln stopped over.

"Hey man." Norman said.  
"Hey Norman." Andrew said. "Hi Mika!"  
"Hi." Mika said.  
"How's your new home?" Andrew said.  
"It's great." Norman said. "I have both of my kids and I'm great."  
"Hey the walking dead cast are having a get together at Melissa's (McBride) house being your whole gang."  
"Mingus friends are here." Norman said.  
"They can come. Melissa said bring as much as you want." Andrew said.

And so at lunch Norman got the gang into the vehicles, and they followed Norman to Melissa's house. They arrived and walked to the door. Melissa answered the door and let them all in. Mingus hugged Melissa and they all went into the backyard. Mingus and Mika were by the toys. Melissa got them when Norman brings Mika to Georgia. Now he's there for good. Norman walked into the backyard with an apple juice pouch and gave it to Mika and he sat down with the adults. Mingus and Mika came over and Mika is in Norman's lap. She has her two piece bikini on. It's a white polka dotted bikini. With a little skier for her bikini bottom. She was in the pool with her floats on. And of coarse Mingus in there with her. Johnny and Joe were in the pool still. They all had dinner, and hung out before heading home. When they got home, Norman put Mika in the bath and then they all went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Millbrook is more of a village in the Hudson Valley area, and Norman decided to take Mika with him on their adventure. Chandler Riggs and Mingus are gonna travel around there as well. Jeffrey Dean Morgan lives nearby. 

"Millbrook cafè." Norman said. "You hungry baby?"

Mika nodded and they walked in, and sat down. Mika wanted grilled cheese and fries. Norman took cheeseburger and fries. Chandler and Mingus arrived and sat with Norman and Mika. They ordered a burger too. But on seperate bill. Their food came and Norman helped Mika eat her food. She wanted ketchup with her fries. Norman poured some on her plate. Mingus kissed her before the two teens left. Norman and Mika finished and they decided to look around. Jeffrey caught up with him, and they went into a store. It happens to be an antique store. Mika is being held. Norman is very protective of her. He'll die protecting her. 

"Come over to my house later. Hillarie will love Mika." Jeffrey said.  
"I will." Norman said.  
"Roast beef is for dinner." Jeffrey said.  
"Oh ok." Norman said. "Chandler bought himself a house and Mingus is his new roommate. So now it's just me and Mika at home alone."  
"Oh ok. Well come over." Jeffrey said. "I have to go house husband duties you know. Come by at 5:30."  
"See ya later." Norman said.  
Jeffrey left, and Norman bought a lamp. He got into his car and headed home. He got Mika into something nice, and headed to Jeffrey's house. He got there about 5:30 and knocked on the door and Hillarie opened the door. She let them in, and Mika was hiding her face into Norman's chest.

"She's shy." Norman explained. 

"That's fine." Hillarie said. "Jeffrey is in the living room."  
Mika was able to run around, and Jeffrey's teenage kids loved her. She was playing pacman, and Hillaried called dinner. Mika is sitting next to Norman. Kylie and Ryder sat down beside Mika. Norman and Jeffrey and Hillary were all having a conversation, when Mika was giggling. The adults smiled. 

"Daddy a pipsqueak." Mika giggled.  
"Oh I am?" Norman said.  
"Fuck!" Mika said.

Norman's mouth dropped. He never said swear words around her. 

"That word is a no no." Norman said.  
"A no no?" Mika said.   
"Yes its a no no." Norman said. "Who taught you that word?"  
"Mingus." Mika said.

Jeffrey and Hillarie were shocked as well. After dinner Norman and Jeffrey were in the kitchen helping out.

"I'm sorry for that Hillarie." Norman said.  
"It's ok." Hillarie said.  
"Ok me and Mika are gonna head over to Chandlers home so I can talk to Mingus about swearing in front if his baby sister. She learned from him." Norman said.

Norman said bye and left to go to Chandlers house. They're home. He got Mika out and went to the front door, and knocked. Chandler let him in and Mingus came down.

"Mika told me you taught her how to say th F word. She said it." Norman said.   
"Oh shoot sorry about that." Mingus said. "She must of snuck into my room and heard that."  
"Ok." Norman said. "I have to get home and put her to bed."

Norman drove home and got her into the shower, and went to put her in bed. He turned on the nightlight and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serial killer is in town

Norman was watching the news, and Mika was already in bed. It's about 11:45 at night. 

News- Breaking News! There is a serial killer on the lose in Millbrooke so I advise you to keep all your windows and doors locked.

Norman checked every window and doors, and they're all locked. Nobody will be getting into his home while he's got his young daughter in the house. He made sure her window is locked as well. He went downstairs and called Mingus.

M: Hey dad.  
N: Hey Mingus make sure you and Chandler have all your windows and door shut and locked up. A serial killer is on the lose here in Millbrooke. Just want to know my son and my walking dead co star is safe.  
M: You got it dad!

Norman hung up and saw Mika right there in the entrance of the hall. Norman picked her up, and held her. He heard banging on the door. He looked through the window and its Jeffrey. He let him and his family in.

"Hey what's wrong?" Norman said.  
"The serial killer broke into our house and so we escaped and walked all the way here." Jeffrey said. "He can't find us here hopefully."  
"He's here." Hillarie said.

Norman shut off the lights before the killer saw it turn off. The men watched the killer, and the killer left. Or so they thought. They heard a glass break and they all ran out the door, and ran off to the car Norman hid. They all got in, and drove away. Norman told Mingus, and Chandler to leave their house and go to New Jersey. They all met up at a hotel, and checked into two suites. Norman, Chandler, and Mingus in rm 1201, and Jeffrey and his family in rm 1202. They all went in. Norman sat down in his room holding onto Mika. She's frightened, and wanted to cuddle and sleep in the bed with him. They both laid down cuddling up and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven Yuens wedding is today and Norman got Mika in her lavender dress, and her hair was curly. And he put half if her little burnette hair up. Stevens soon to be wife Nikki loved how much if a wonderful father Norman is. Norman left to get ready. Mika watch as her hairdresser put a bow in her hair on the side.

"You look so beautiful." Nikki said.

Mika smiled and giggle since she really can't say a lot of words yet. All the ladies got into the limousine headed to the building. Mika was playing with Nikki's bridesmaid, Ana, and they arrived and went in. Mika's the flower girl. She was to come out first. She went down the aisle and put petals down, and there comes the bridesmaids holding the men on the arm. Then there comes the bride. Nikki (don't know her real name sorry.) was beautiful. She is now in front if Steven. Jeffrey Dean Morgan has Mika in his lap. Mika was playing with his phone. She let the phone ring which her face was priceless. The whole room laughed. Jeffrey put the phone away, and the wedding continued. The couple said their vows. 

"You may now kissed the bride." The priest Said. 

Steven and Nikki kissed. Now at the dinner the kids were all playing. Mika wanted to stay by Norman. He was talking to Steven and Nikki. Norman picked Mika up, and held her on his waist. Someone lifted up her dress and Steven saw it.

"Hey don't you ever lift a little girls dress up!" Steven shouted.  
"Touch my daughter I will beat your ass got it?" Norman said.

The man nodded, and Norman went back to talking. Mika was hungry and so they all decided to eat. Mika had chicken and pasta, Norman had salmon and fries. They all were were seated together, and they all were talking. The walking dead cast were also at the same table. Mika had her chicken cut into small bites. Sarah Wayne Callies hugged Norman and he introduced her to Mika who is a little shy but she will wave and say hi. After the wedding Nikki and Steven were sent off. Norman and Mika went home. He changed Mika into her Snow White pjs after he bathed her, and put her to bed. Exhausted himself showered and went to bed as well.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:30am and Norman knew Mika won't wake up at that time, so he was in the kitchen making coffee, and he was looking at the newspaper. The serial killer that they almost encounter was gunned down. Millbrooke was safe again. Norman had the baby monitor on, and he was reading as he was listening. About 8:25am, Mika woke up. Norman went upstairs and walked into her room.

"Good morning baby girl." Norman said.  
"Dada." Mika said.

Norman picks her up, and went into the kitchen. He got her gerber breakfast food, and he warmed it up. He put her at the table in her high chair and got her food. He let it cool and put milk in her sippy cup, and sat it on the table. He felt that her food was cool enough and started feeding her. He has to go to a meeting for GQ magazine photoshoot. And he needs Mingus to watch her for the day.

N: Mingus.  
M: Yah?  
N: Do you mind taking Mika for the day? I have a GQ magazine photoshoot meeting, and I can't have her there with me.  
M: Yeah sure. After breakfast?  
N: Yeah she's almost done. Be there in a few.

Mika ate and was dressed, and Norman is as well, and he's heading to Chandler and Mingus' house to drop her off. They arrived and went up to the door. Mingus let them in.

"Her nap is at 1." Norman said. "She don't walk up and down stairs alone. Here's her diaper bag. I know I need to potty train her. Soon I will hopefully. Alright baby girl, behave for your big brother. Daddy loves you."

Norman left knowing his daughter has separation anxiety. Mika was screaming and crying. Chandler came down and walked into the kitchen. Mika calmed down 5 minutes later, and looked around on what she wants to do. She found her toy box and looked through and saw brand new toys. She clapped her hands and she started to play with them. Mingus was making lunch for her and she was sucking on her pacifier and smiled at Chandler. He was playing with her, and lunch was ready. Mingus sat her on his lap, and fed her. About 1pm he put her down for a nap in her crib in a room he had made for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Norman finished his meeting and headed to Mingus and Chandlers house, and walked in. Mika is awake and her face lots up and she ran to him. He picked her up, and Helena Christiansen came in as well. This is the first time in 4 years since she seen Mingus. Norman was holding onto Mika.

"I want to be in your life." Helena said.  
"Well then you shouldn't have left me 4 years ago." Mingus said. "I'm better off without you. I'm happy with Chandler my dad and Mika. You just come back so you can leave again. Mom I'm cutting you out of my life for now on. Goodbye!"

Helena angrily leaves and Norman bounced Mika on his waist. Norman had to go home and feed Mika. He got her in her carseat and drove home. He grabbed Taco Bell and pulled into their driveway. They went in and he knew he had to put up his Christmas tree. Norman cut her taco into small bites and he fed her. He went to get the Chrismas tree, and sat the box in the family room and put it together. He finished feeding her. He put their garbage in the trash and he brought out the plastic ornaments and Mingus arrived with Chandler to help out. Mika was happy to help out. She smiles at every ornament. The Morgans also came over. Jeffrey held onto Mika helping her get the ornaments on the higher part if the tree. Greg Nicotero and Norman talked about twd cast and their families celebrating Christmas together. Norman agreed to that along with the other cast. And former cast were also invited. It's on December 25 at 7pm at Greg's house. Norman then put Mika to bed after their tree was decorated. He put her teddy bear in her tiny arms and everyone said their goodbyes and left.


End file.
